Passenger conveyors, such as escalators and moving walks, are well known as efficient and effective methods to transport people. Much of the recent development in passenger conveyors has focused on improving the comfort level of the passengers on the conveyance while at the same time minimizing the cost of the conveyance. A significant portion of the cost is the expenses related to maintaining the conveyance such that it continues to operate efficiently and effectively.
For escalators and moving walks, the basic system includes a plurality of sequentially connected steps (or pallets) that form an endless loop traveling along a guided path. Each of the steps is attached to a step chain (or pallet chain) that is engaged with a drive sprocket, which is itself connected to an electric motor. The step chain includes a plurality of rollers that roll along a roller track. The roller track guides the path of the rollers and provides support for the passenger loads on the steps. In addition, each of the steps of an escalator includes a trailer roller that rolls along a separate trailer roller track.
The roller tracks are typically made from formed steel shapes due to the durability of steel to withstand wear. To form the length of roller track desired, multiple segments of roller track are joined end to end. During operation of the escalator, the rollers engage these joints and may introduce vibration and discomfort into the ride. In addition, any long term wear or damage to the running surface requires costly repair or replacement of the damaged roller track segment.
The above art notwithstanding, scientists and engineers under the direction of Applicant's Assignee are working to develop roller tracks that optimize the comfort of the ride for the passengers and minimize the cost of producing and maintaining the passenger conveyor.